Cinderbella
by lizzybennet95
Summary: Based off the classic Cinderella tale, with a twist, Bella is Princess Alice's handmaid and best friend. She's okay with loving Prince Edward from afar, until Alice decides to take matters into her own hands.
1. Green EYes

**Chapter One**

I was trying very hard not to slip on my way up the grand staircase to Princess Alice's suite.

I kept my eye on the breakfast tray in my hands with a wary eye as if it would fall of its own accord.

Then again, I tried to keep an eye on my feet as well, as to be certain there was nothing in my way to slip up on.

Multitasking was not one of my strengths.

Being so, try as I may, I managed to lose my balance as I reached the top step.

Legs flailing, I began to slide backwards, only to have two strong hands grasp my shoulders and steady me.

Blushing furiously, I looked up to thank my rescuer, only to meet the most beautiful pair of green eyes I had ever seen.

It was Prince Edward, Miss Alice's brother.

I lost the feeling in both my legs as I stared into the brilliant eyes I had loved since I had first come to Castle de Forks with my stepmother and stepsisters, Lauren and Jessica. I had then been forced to as Miss Alice's handmaid while my family enjoyed all the luxuries of living in court. Not that I minded working for Miss Alice; she was the kindest, and truest friend I could ask for. However I lost my train of thought at this point because Edward smiled.

"Are you alright, Miss Swan?" he asked, his voice dripping with honey. "Yes," I stuttered, "Thank you. But please, sir, just Bella."

"Alright, Just Bella," he beamed. "Then I'll be just Edward. Is that Alice's breakfast?" he questioned. "Yes, sir, I was just heading to her room now to give it to her."

"It would be my honor to escort you, Bella, if I may be so bold. I was just heading to her room as well to retrieve my book, and besides," he grinned and made my heart melt, "we wouldn't want you to fall again."

The blood rushed my cheeks as I realized just how foolish I must have looked. I mentally cursed the gene which made me so clumsy to the fiery pits of Hades.

We walked side by side, his hand at the crook in my elbow the entire time. I had never been so aware of someone in my entire life.

He raised his hand to rap at the door just as Alice threw the door open. "Bells!" she squeaked. "And Edward!" She exclaimed. Her eyes flickered to where Edward's hand remained under my arm.

"I need my book, Alice." Edward explained. "I was just on my way to give it to you. Here." She shoved a large text into his chest. She then pulled me into the room and spun around to shut the door.

In the brief second before the blasted piece of wood blocked my view of his perfection, I summed up all my courage, smiled, and mouthed 'Thank you.' He smiled back and bowed, and then the door slammed shut, and I could no longer see him.

Alice yanked the tray I had worked so hard to protect out of my hands and threw it on the table. She then took my hands and danced about the spacious room with me trying to keep up and not trip.

Again, the multitasking did not wave in my favor. I collapsed in a chair as Alice flung herself next to me and squealed. "What happened, tell me everything!" she demanded.

Alice was the only one I had ever opened up to about my love for Edward.

"Miss Alice," I stopped quickly as she glared; she hated being 'Miss' Alice. "Alice, it was nothing, truly. I slipped and he caught me." I mumbled. She groaned. "Bells, you klutz! If you want to impress my brother you had best get your balance right!"

"You say that like it's possible, and Edward could never love me like I do him." I sighed. "You mean right now," she contradicted. My brows furrowed as I looked at her in confusion. She beamed.

"There is to be a ball tomorrow fortnight; a _masquerade_ ball. I intend to make you the most ravishing beauty this palace has ever been graced with."

I opened my mouth to argue, but Alice cut me off. "Don't quarrel with me Bells. I _will_ make you stunning, and Edward will _have_ to fall in love with you, servant or not."

I sighed, alas in defeat, and Alice chortled. "Come now, Bella, help me dress so that we may go to the market. You shall need a whole new wardrobe if this is meant to be."

"This being 'meant to be' has nothing to do with it, Alice," I said exasperatedly.

"You will do anything; sell your soul to the devil and more, for the chance to shop." Alice, unrepentant, simply nodded and danced off, leaving me there to think over what had passed.

His green eyes………………………


	2. Shame and a Sprain

**Hey everyone. This is my first story so go easy on me, but I'd really like to hear what you think. So read and review. Thanks!**

**Yea, I own nothing. *sigh***

**Chapter Two**

After a long and grueling day of shopping, Alice and I were escorted home.

The footman, Jasper, opened the carriage door for Alice and bowed, offering her his arm, saying, "Princess Alice, was your trip pleasant?"

Jasper and only Jasper could get away with calling Alice 'Princess' and it was not hard to figure out why.

Alice was head over heels for him. I smirked as Alice blushed and gave her hand to Jasper, who helped her out and escorted her to the Grand Hallway.

Alice, completely forgetting the world around her, forgot the packages and I, still sitting in the back of the carriage. I scooped all the bulky parcels into my arms, they towered over me, blocking my vision as I struggled to walk.

I made my way cautiously towards where I thought the steps would be. I was mistaken.

My footsteps led me to a grassy area which, I did not realize till I had fallen, contained a large ditch. The packages went every where, and I could not move my right foot. My eyes filled with tears as I winced with pain.

"Bella? Bella!" I heard an all too familiar voice call for me. It was Edward. "No" I whimpered. Please, anyone but him. I could not bear if he saw me like this, in my ratty dress now smeared with mud and with tears rolling down my face. My pleading with fate was in vain.

"Bella! Are you ok?" I heard him slid into the ditch beside me. I could not see him because my eyes were blinded by the tears that now ran swiftly down my cheeks.

"My foot" I sobbed. "I've got you, Bella, you will be fine." He assured me. He picked me up and I buried my head in his shoulder, knowing I may never get this chance to be this close to him again.

He carried me gently to the palace doctor, where he made sure I was comfortable before he left, saying he would be back.

I could not bear to see him leave, but I remained silent as the medic wrapped my ankle in cloth and herbs.

I closed my eyes and tried desperately to wake up from my nightmare. I almost convinced myself that I had imagined the events of the past few moments of my klutzy existence, until I was snapped back into reality by two loud and arguing voices in the corridor.

"How could you just leave her with all the packages? There were at least 12 of them!"

"Relax, Edward. I zoned out, alright. She would have tripped even if I was there. Besides, she's fine. Nothing happened which was too worse for wear. Breathe, Edward!"

"She could have been seriously hurt, Alice! How can you be so indifferent to this?"

"But she wasn't hurt anymore than a sprain, and since when do you care so much?"

There was silence.

The door burst open and in flew Edward followed by a fuming Alice. "How's your ankle, Bella? Are you feeling any better?" he said seriously, his brows furrowed.

"Oh, Bells!" she cried. "I'm so sorry! Are you hurt? Oh Bells, I'll never forgive myself if your balance is worsened because of me. But Bella, Jasper was there and he………" she whipped her head around. "Could you give us a minute, Edward?"

Edward bowed, turned, and strode out of the room. I stared after him as Alice prattled on about Jasper Whitlock and how charming he had been.

"…..and of course the ball is tomorrow and you should be able to walk by then. Oh dear, we need to put your hair up tonight, and mine needs to be done as well."

I groaned. I had all but forgotten about the ball. However hard I tried to put it off, I knew there was to be no stopping Alice now.


	3. As Miss Marie

After sitting for hours as Alice and her other maids worked tirelessly over me, I stood and helped Alice slip into her gown, and Angela, her other maid, helped me into mine.

Alice turned and squealed as she looked at me. I couldn't help smiling as well. Alice looked beautiful in a pale pink gown that contrasted beautifully with her dark hair. "Bells," she gushed. "You look………"

"Way too made up?" I guessed. "Perfect." She said decidedly. "That shade of blue on you is going to knock Edward off his feet."

"Look who is talking. Alice, you look wonderful. If not every last prince attending the ball tonight does not end the night in love with you than I am no judge of neither beauty or men!"

"I have no plans to impress any princes, Bella. Only one man is my subject of attention and he may not even be attending."

I giggled. Jasper was, of course, going to be there. Alice had given him the invitation herself _and_ he was to be her escort.

"Oh, the masks! Bells grab the masks! The boys are to be here any minute!" Alice cried.

"Boys? Alice, I thought I was going by myself?" I said.

"Ahhhhhhhh, but the Princess of Devonshire must not arrive without an escort! And besides, Edward agreed that a distinguished guest such as yourself must be treated as such. He had no problem with escorting you."

"Princess of what! Oh, Alice, you didn't! Oh dear, he'll be here soon and I shall have to be with him all night and will make such a fool of myself. How could you, Alice!?"

"Shhhhhhhhhhh, Bella." She soothed. "I promise you will be fine. Now don't you dare cry your face off, or I will trip you down the stairs!"

There was a knock at the door. "Angela, dear, please get that while we put our masks on." Alice whispered excitedly.

She shoved a sliver and blue feathered eye mask in my hands as she tied her red and gold one on her own face.

We heard Angela answer the door and jaspers deep voice answer. Alice grabbed me for support as she went weak at the knees. I rolled my eyes.

The two men walked into the room. I'm sure Jasper looked dashing, but I only saw Edward.

His perfectly tailored black coat and tails set off his green eyes so that they were so striking that soon _I _was grabbing Alice for support.

He bowed, slightly, and a strand of his bronze-colored hair fell in front of his eyes. I nearly gaped at the flawlessness before me.

I forced my eyes to bore holes into the floor, trying to unscramble my thoughts enough to be able to properly curtsy.

"Edward, this is Princess Marie Bingley of Devonshire. Marie, this is my brother, Prince Edward." Alice smirked as she introduced us.

"Sir, 'tis an honor to make your acquaintance." I curtsied again. "As it is mine." He replied. I nearly fainted.

"Shall we go then, Miss Marie? I see my sister and Mr. Whitlock have already been swept up in their own world and left us for dead." He grinned. "I do believe we should spite their ways and enjoy the party without them."

"I do hope not, sir. I adore your sister and this night would not be complete without her presence." I replied, also grinning.

I truly did hope that she would not forsake me for Jasper though. I would need her to fill in conversation instead of leaving me to my not-so-graceful ways.

Downstairs (and it was only because of Edward's arm on my own that I made in down without any broken bones) I gasped at the beauty of the Grand Ballroom. It was like I stepped into a different world.

A world where it didn't matter that I was a servant, nor did it matter that I was poor, or that if Edward knew who was truly under the mask he would be horrified.

The only thing that mattered was the man whose elbow I clung to.

Edward led me to an empty seat and held it out for me. My foot caught the edge of my long skirt and I started to fall, when Edward's strong hands reflexively.

When I was righted, Edward's hand lingered at my waist. I looked into his eyes for those precious moments with him. Then, all of a sudden, he let go so quickly it was like I burned.

"Sorry." I mumbled. Why, oh why was I such a klutz! Edward looked uncomfortable but he smiled at me. I was grateful for the chair's proximity and I sank shakily into it.

"I'll be right back, Marie," he said.

I watched him walk away with a concentrated look on his face, shaking his head all the while. I wished with all my might I could know what he was thinking.

Alas, I was left clueless.

I closed my eyes and smiled as I had an epiphany. _Edward_ was here with me. _Edward_ had just saved me. _Edward_ was going to spend the night within a few feet of me. This must be heaven.

"Miss Bingley?'

My eyes flew open to see him standing over me, holding out two goblets of wine. He offered one to me.

"Thank you, sir. But please, just Marie." I said. "Well alright, 'Just Marie'" he replied. For the briefest moment, his emerald eyes twinkled like the stars at twilight, ad he smiled.

But, so quick it was if I had imagined it, they returned to the cold, hard stones they had been when he had arrived with the drinks.

I lowered my head as I realized that these were our exact words spoken only days before, only then I was 'Just Bella'.

It was then that Alice, Jasper in tow, decided to appear, filling both the empty seats beside us, and the empty silence.

As Alice buzzed in the background, I puzzled over why Edward would be angry at the repeated words.

My heart sank as I came to the only conclusion conceivable; Edward _hated_ me. Not Marie (or rather, not Marie yet) but Bella. He could end up hating Marie as well, if she reminded him of Bella.

I was then determined not to let him see Bella anywhere in Marie tonight, if I could help it. But that would require doing things Bella would never do.

At this point, Edward, Jasper, and Alice stood and Alice and Jasper turned for the dance floor. Edward held his hand out like a gentleman and said, "Will you grace me with you presence as my partner, Marie?"

_Things that Bella wouldn't do_, I reminded myself. I braved a smile at him and felt the electricity flow through my body from the place where my hand touched his. _Things like dancing..............._

**Soooooo, what do you think? I'd like to thank you all so much for all your reviews! *Please note the **_**heavy**_** sarcasm there. I only got one very nice review.* Please tell me what you think so far. I know it's not great, but its my first time and I could use constructive criticism.**

**thanks**

**~lizzybennet95**


	4. Leaving

We twirled until my feet and ankles were swollen. Each time my clumsiness made me trip, Edward grabbed me tightly and gave me a smile which did not touch his eyes. Not even the faultless perfection of his features could keep my mind off the worry.

I tried desperately to keep Bella's personality out of Marie. I animatedly threw myself into conversation, and made myself not be the wall flower I usually was. It was beyond uncomfortable.

By the time the ball as over, I was close to tears. As Edward and Jasper said their goodnights and left us, I collapsed into a heap and sobbed as Alice flitted over me with worry.

"Oh Alice," I sobbed. "It was terrible! I made such a complete fool of myself, and Edward hates both me and Marie! I tried everything, and it was all for nothing! You were so good to me, Alice, and took such good care of me, and I ruined it all, and……." I choked on my tears.

"Enough, Bella." Alice commanded. "I really think you are looking too much into this. Edward doesn't hate you or Marie at all, I swear it."

"Alice, I don't…" I sniffed. "…..I'm not sure I could do that again. It was like I became someone completely foreign to me, there was no Bella anywhere in Marie, and I don't want Edward falling, if he ever could, for a pretty face and stupid conversation!"

"Nonsense Bells" she said, rubbing my back. "You were fine and looked lovely. But I'm determined to see this through if it's my dying act. There's another ball on the Friday after this one, and……."

"NO ALICE!" I shrieked. "I CANNOT AND I WILL NOT! I REFUSE TO BE SUBJECTED AND HAVE EDWARD BE SUBJECTED TO THAT AGAIN! I need to leave and get out of the palace for a while, and I will not come back until I absolutely have to!"

With that, I whirled around and ran for the door. "Bella! Wait!" I heard Alice call.

I ran. I could not see where I was going because the tears had soaked the too-elaborate feathers on my mask, making them fall in my line of sight. I just kept sprinting and stumbling, not knowing or caring if Alice was pursuing.

I ran headlong into something solid, which caught me before I fell. "Ooof! Are you alright? Marie? What's the matter?" I heard him ask anxiously.

Edward was the last person who I needed to see me like this, and when I heard him say _Marie_, I lost it. I broke away from his strong grasp and dashed away, flinging both the mask and Marie away.

I ran to the last true friend I had in the castle. It was late so I knew she was in her room. I burst through the door and flung myself on her.

"Bella!" Angela said. "Are you alright?! Bella, talk to me! What's the matter?"

I couldn't get any words out so I just sobbed into her shoulder. I sobbed harder still as Angela rubbed my back, as Alice had done, and I remembered how horrible I had been to her. The guilt was so much that it took me several minutes to calm down.

When I was composed enough to speak, I told Angela the whole story. She listened without any interruptions, and at the end she held me again as I cried. Her facial expressions were concentrated.

"Bella," she said slowly. "I might have a place for you to stay, if you really want to leave." "Oh Angela, really!" I said breathlessly "Where?" "Well," she said,"Before I got a job here at the palace, I was with the Whitlock's."

"Jasper Whitlock?" I said, puzzled. "No, but his brother, Emmett, and his wife, Rosalie." She replied. "We could ask Jasper if he could arrange for you to stay there." I did not know how I was so fortunate to get a friend like Angela.

I stayed in Angela's room that night, and was awoken very early by Angela. She gave me a simple brown dress to wear, instead of the grand ball gown that I had not yet taken off, and told me to follow her.

She led me to the gatehouse, where I saw Jasper waiting. "Emmett and Rosalie have agreed to let you stay at their place." She whispered in my ear. "Jasper's going to take you over to their house, now. We won't tell anyone where you've gone."

I turned Angela and gave her a hug and a peck on the cheek. "Love you, Ang. I don't deserve a friend like you." "Just come back soon, you hear?" she said.

I gave her one last squeeze and then turned to take the hand that Jasper offered me. He helped me into the carriage that was waiting then climbed up on the seat to direct the horses.

As the carriage pulled away, I looked back to see Angela waving, the Castle de Forks looming in the background, getting smaller and smaller, and finally disappearing altogether as we got too far away to see anything.

I laid my head back and closed my eyes, thinking about how unlikely Angela's last words were. '_Just come back soon.'_

**To all those who reviewed, thank you for your encouraging comments. I love hearing them. Review again and let me know what you think and give me any ideas you might have for the next chapter. Thanks again.**


	5. Offical Royal Business

**A/N: Sorry it has taken me awhile to update. I took a break for Christmas. During that time I got some really nice reviews and I wanted to say thank you once again. **

**---To werewolves-like-baking; You have reviewed every chapter. THANK YOU!! It **

**means a lot.**

**---To dietmountianlion123; Your help on the summary was fantastic. I owe you**

**---To everyone else who reviewed; keep 'um coming! **

**­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­**

Chapter 5-

As the carriage took me farther and farther away from my home, I dreamed.

"_Bella, you should have never come here!" shrieked Alice. "All you've done since you've been here was cause us trouble and pain!" "I kn…kn…know, Alice." I sobbed. "I am s…s…s…ooooooooooo s…sorry!"_

"_SORRY? THAT'S ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY!" Alice's face faded from my vision as her voice grew louder. "AFTER ALL I'VE DONE? AFTER WHAT YOU'VE DONE TO MY BROTHER?!?!?!?!?" Edward's face suddenly filled my vision. It was a face that looked as cold and indifferent as it did at the ball, yet still more beautiful than anything I had ever seen. "EDWARD!" I screamed! He turned away. "COME BACK!" I yelled. "COME BACK!" I started to be pulled back. "NO! LET ME GO TO HIM!" I bawled. The hands would not stop pulling. I whipped around to see the palace guards pulling me to a whipping post. "NO, NO! EDWARD!" His back remained turned to face me. "I'M SORRY! I'M SO SORRY, EDWARD!" I wailed. Heard the crack of the whip and cringed for the pain. However, all I felt was a soothing hand rubbing my back…Where was the pain, the pain that I deserved for causing my best friend in the world so much…? _

I woke up, startled, to disorienting darkness. A calming voice that I did not recognize was whispering in my ear.

"It's alright, Bella. It's alright. You're fine, you're safe. Wake up, Bella." The voice said.

I looked up to see a stunning woman holding me in her arms. "Who… where…..how….?"

"Shhhhh, Bella. It's fine. You have had a rough night, but everything's fine, now. I am

Rosalie, Jasper's sister-in-law. You are going to be staying with myself and my husband.

"Where's Jasper?" I said shakily "He's inside with his brother. I stayed with you." "Thank you, Rosalie. I'm sure I was a nightmare tonight after the dream I just had."

"Do you want to talk about it, honey?" Rosalie asked, concerned. "Thanks again, but I think I'd rather just go back to sleep." I could feel myself fading fast and my eyes drooped.

"Emmett!" I heard Rosalie call. "Could you come get Bella?" The last thing I felt before I drifted into unconsciousness was a pair of strong arms placing me in a warm bed and a gentle hand brushing my face.

~A week later~

I had settled easily into my life with the Whitlocks. Rosalie was like a second mother. She was caring and compassionate, and a fiercely loyal friend.

Emmett was like the protective brother I never had. I was terrified of him at first; his size made him intimidating, but underneath his rough exterior he was like a big teddy bear.

It was a bright morning when Emmett got the wagon to escort myself and Rose to the market. Emmett had eaten his way through another week's supply of food and we were in desperate need of rations.

On the road into town, we passed a group of palace squires stationed and talking to a farmer and his wife.

I internally cringed at the sight of Mike, one of my friends from Castle de Forks. Once in town Rosalie and Emmett went off to buy food while I wondered off to look at muslin.

I was admiring a rather fine piece that was similar to the shade of blue of Marie's ball gown. I quickly put it down and walked away.

I wandered from store front to store front until I reached the town square. I could see a large crowd beginning to disperse. In the center I could see the same squires that we had passed on the road.

"Bella? Bella!" I heard a familiar voice say. I turned around to see Mike walking toward me. It was too late; he had already noticed me so I turned around and smiled.

"Bella, how are you feeling? Princess Alice said you had fallen ill." How am I……Ah, bless Alice. Marie and Bella couldn't have disappeared at the same time without a good reason. It would have been too obvious.

"Better, Mike, thank you for inquiring. How is palace life?" "Fine. I've missed you, Bells." He said. I barley resisted rolling my eyes at the sad attempt for flirting Mike was putting up.

"So what brings you here, Bells?" Mike asked. "I could ask you the same thing" I retorted.

"Well," he said importantly, "if you must know I am her on official royal business."

I giggled at his pompous attitude. "Which is…?"

"Well I must be on my way, but this notice explains it all." He handed me a piece of parchment.

"Farewell, Bella!" Mike said, tipping his hat. "Godspeed, Mike." I replied and walked away to a stores entreance. There, I took out the parchment.

I opened it and it read:

_Attention subject of his Majesty the King,_

_Prince Edward of the kingdom of Forks, under his Royal Majesty, King Carlisle the first, is requesting the cooperation of all the ladies of the Kingdom in the search for Madam Marie Bingley, Duchess of Devonshire. _

_Each maiden will be asked to try on before his highness a mask which will help him identify Ms. Bingley if she is not wished to be found. _

_With many thanks,_

_Prince Edward of the Royal Family_

It took me only seconds after finishing the letter to go out cold.

**A special thanks to my Amazing cousin, Mary Kate for her extensive help on this chapter, and for her witty banter which got me out of a serious writers block. I'm sorry your turbo-jet carriage horses didn't make the final cut, MK. Luv ya! XOXO**

**REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!! **


	6. Found

_**Hola. Sorry it has taken me soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo (x1000000000000) long to update. I've been watching NCIS for 9 hours straight, so I decided to turn the TV off and write. I hope that this chapter makes up for the wait. **_

I found myself on an extremely soft surface, which could only be my bed. I came out of the fog to two arguing voices.

"I'll kill that Newton guy, mark me I will. _NO ONE_ messes with my little Bella."

"Emmett! You will do nothing of the sort."

"Rose, you saw the way she collapsed. I had to carry her all the way to the carriage, and to the house, and she still hasn't come to!"

I know, Em, now shut up! You're going to wake her up."

I attempted to open my eyelids

"Too late."

"Bella! Are you awake? Are you Alright?"

"ImfineRose,reallyitwasanover-reactionandreallystupidonmypart." I slurred. "Iwasjustsurprised"

"Oh, sweetheart, Don't try to talk if its hard." Rose soothed. "What happened?"

"Prince Edward….." I said, sitting up. "He can't find me….he's coming, looking for….."

"Duchess Bingley, right?"

"Yes." I said, puzzled. I had been certain that Rose and Emmett had not been in the square when I had met Mike. "How did you know?"

"Bella, he's two houses down. He's been looking for some Miss. Marie or something everywhere."

I shot up and out of bed. I was still dizzy and that didn't help my already abysmal balance. I didn't know where I was going but suddenly I felt Rose's hands on my arms, guiding me back to the bed.

"You tell me right now, Isabella Swan. Why can't this boy see you?"

I proceeded to tell Rosalie the whole story. Emmett was so quiet that until I had finished the entire account and he spoke up I had forgotten he was even there.

"Oh, you've _got_ to be kidding." That remark earned Emmett a slap from his wife.

Rosalie glared at him, but then turned to me and said, "The best thing to do is to return to the castle, I'd expect, as much as I don't want you to go." She said, biting her lip.

I did not want to leave my new family so soon, but I did see the logic in the situation.

"How can I get out of here without him seeing….." _Knock Knock_

"ME!" I squeaked. "Hide!" Rosalie whispered urgently.

She ran to the fire place and scooped up a handful of cinders. She then preceded to smear them on my face until I was unrecognizable. "Just in case you are made to come out." She explained.

I heard Emmett open the door, and when I heard his voice, I almost froze. Almost.

Rosalie scrambled out the door and closed it. I looked around swiftly for a place to hide. There was no where to go but a small closet.

I heard Rose hastily explain that there was no one here but them. My balance issues spoke differently. As I rushed to the closet and attempted to close the door, I tripped, thudding against the wall.

"What was that?" I heard his unmistakable voice say.

"The chickens." Emmett said at the same time Rose said "The dog."

I heard the jingling of the lock on the door, and heard Tyler, one of Mike's comrades, say, "Sire, the noise came from another room back here."

Through the crack in the door, I saw his perfection walk in, and the whole room lit up with it. I could not help but to gasp…which, of course, was what led him to my spot.

He wrenched the door back and I shrank away. He towered over me and his shadow covered my face.

I attempted to get up, but my instability forbade it. He grasped my lower arm with such pressure that I gasped in pain, and tears ran over my face. He will hate me.

"How dare you hide from my jurisdiction!" he bellowed. He rounded on Rose and Emmett. "You two will be thrown into prison if I have the mind to do it!"

He turned around to face me fully for the first time. I saw his face go from murderous rage, to surprise, to rage again. "Everybody, OUT!" he yelled. Everybody scurried out as fast as they could. I wished I could do the same.

When the door slammed shut, Edward whirled around, and this time, I could not place the expression on his face.

"Bella…" he whispered.

I stood, too shocked to move. But wait, I'm covered in soot, I look horrible, my hair is dirty, and I'm wearing Rosalie's old dress. There was no way on this earth that he could have recognized me.

But I had no time to contemplate any further, for in that instant, the very thing I had dreamed about since I came to Castle de Forks became reality.

Edward kissed me.

It felt as if I had died and gone to heaven, because there could be nothing on this earth that was as good as kissing Edward.

Much, much too soon, he broke away from me. He started to wipe away the new tears now flowing freely down my face.

"How did you know it was me?" I whispered, almost too faint for me to hear it myself.

"Bella," he said, and a thrill went through me as he said my name. "I would recognize you anywhere, if I was looking."

"But, how can you……why are you…..I'm just a servant…..thought you hated me….thought you hated Marie…." I said between sobs.

At this, Edward chuckled. "So _you_ were Marie." He chuckled again. "Isabella Marie Swan. I have loved you since the first day I saw you. My every thought since then has been of you. It would not matter to me if you were the richest or the poorest in the kingdom, I would love you." I pinched myself.

"I should have known," he said shaking his head, with a smile that was now mirrored brilliantly on my own face, "that you were Marie. I acted cold towards Marie because I fell for her as I did for you. Try as you may to be someone else, your wit, your smile, your charming way of being so clumsy…." he kissed my forehead and I leaned into him, placing my head on his chest, "are enough to make any man fall in love a thousand fold." I pinched myself again, harder. I was going to have a bruise.

"I couldn't risk falling for Marie when in was so in love with you, so I cold-shouldered Marie." He looked down at my shocked face and said, "Forgive me?"

I could not believe it. Edward….._loved _me. All the wishing, the praying, the hoping, had paid off and come true.

Edward bit his lip, waiting for my acceptance of his apology. I smiled and replied "On one condition."

I got up on my tippy-toes and kissed him with all my might. "I get to do _that_ when ever I want."

_**A/N: The next chapter is probably the last one. I thank y'all for your patience, and REVIEW!!!!!(or else)**_

_**~lizzy**_


	7. I'm So Sorry

~To the best…

I feel so horrible for never finishing this story. It meant so much to me, and now I've left you all, as well as myself, hanging. I want to finish the story more than anything, but there is no way with my schedule that I can get this done. I am 100% willing to pass this off to another writer who cares as much about the story as I do and let them finish it. Message me on my profile page if you're interested, and I'll get back to you.

Help me finish the story.

Thank you

I love you all

~Lizzy


End file.
